The Titans And I
by blondenerd
Summary: Kelly is a powerful girl who was orphaned in Jump City. When the Titans meet her, what could happen? Kelly POV. The Story is a lot better. BBXKelly
1. My First Day

**Don't hate me for this but this was a dream I really had.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans because if I did, I'd be a Titan, Beast Boy would be my boyfriend and Terra would not exist. That is how I made this story.**

Chapter 1: The First Day

I was in Jump City just standing on a corner. My hands and legs burned for excitement and the freedom of being able to use my powers without being afraid of making a lamppost fall over. I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, watching the people go by.

My name is Kelly Galen by the way. I am thin with tanned skin and I have super powers. I have the power of becoming invisible and I can sneak up and hypnotize people. Makes for an easy escape.

I took off my glasses to wipe the sweat away from my forehead. I started to walk down the path when I heard a scream. It was faint, but I heard it.

"Stop! Thief!" a man yelled. The bank had just been robbed! I noticed that two men had just run down the road. People were getting knocked down in the process. I started to run, but knew that I need a faster way to get to them. I ran down an alley and saw a black get-away car. The men got into it and began to drive.

I quickly turned into my invisible form and when the men drove towards me, I jumped onto the top of it. Since I was transparent so I could get onto the hood of the car without them crashing into something. Suddenly the sun was being blocked by something flying in the air. Then a car and a motorcycle and three flying people were on the men's tail.

_Now or never_. I told myself and then I resumed my normal form and started to move my two index fingers back and forward. The men went into a trance and I started to tell them what to do.

"Stop the car." Was my first demand, and just as I had said it, one of the men pushed the break. "Now tie each other up." They started to tie each other in ropes. "Now resume normal consciousness." The men awoke from their trance and started to struggle from the ropes they tied themselves.

"How stupid can you get?" I snickered and folded my arms.

The people that had been chasing them stopped and landed. The boy on the motorcycle took off his helmet and threw it carelessly to the ground. He ran to the window of the car and opened the door to the men that were tied up. He kept staring at the men, then me and continued to do that. Another man got out of the car and ran to the other guy. He was huge and half-man, half-machine.

"What happened?" he asked the masked boy.

"I'm not sure." He answered, and then turned to me. "What did you do?"

"Well, I just jumped onto the top of the car in an invisible state then hypnotized them both into tying each other up." I said proudly as an alien girl, a gothic girl in a cape and a bird that suddenly transformed into a little green boy landed from the sky.

"Wow, Robin. Did you do that?" asked the gothic girl, who had a dark, monotone voice.

"No. She did." He said pointing to me. The five teens stared at me.

"Just doing what I do best." I said, smoothly. All but one went to stare at the men and the money they had stolen. The little green boy stared at me with big, loving eyes. I gave him a freaked look and went to the rest of them. I swear that the green kid had hearts above his head, or maybe that was just me.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned the masked boy. "Who are you?"

"We are the Teen Titans." He answered. "We reside here in Jump City, tracking villains in their tracks."

"Can I have some names?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"Only if we can have yours." Said the gothic girl.

"Well, my name is Kelly Galen and I am a super-human. Now for you." I answered.

"I'm Robin." The masked boy said and shook my hand.

"I'm Cyborg." The machine man smiled.

"I am Starfire of the planet Tamaran." The alien girl said happily and greeted me with an overwhelming hug. I could not breathe until she let me go.

"I'm Raven." The gothic girl said with no interest in her voice.

The green boy did not say anything, but just stared at me as still as a statue. Raven nudged him, but he still did not move. Starfire shot some energy from her eyes at his butt, making him jump up in pain. When the pain in his butt subsided, he went over to me.

"And I am Beast Boy." He said. He then took my hand and kissed it. Shockingly, I didn't pull away. Raven knew it was taking to long and slapped him. I noticed that he was blushed while he rubbed his head, and then I did too.

"Where do you live?" asked Robin.

"On the streets." I answered, hoping my blushing would go away.

"In a cardboard box?" asked Raven.

"More like a garbage can." I frowned and rubbed the back of my neck. The Titans stared wide-eyed at me.

"Sounds like you need a place to live." Beast Boy jumped in and smiled. I notice his blushing refused to die down.

"Um. I…guess." I gave him a smile and turned away.

"Please come and live with us." Starfire said happily and started to tug at my arm.

"I don't know." I lied. The truth was that I really needed a home. I lived in a garbage can behind a fish market. That was truthfully no the best home for me. I was born and orphaned in Jump City, hoping to catch a few bank robbers, but not to join a team of superheroes.

"C'mon. You should. Just for a few days." Cyborg insisted.

"Well, all right." I smiled. They started to walk down to where the lived only to notice that I was quite far behind. Beast Boy walked slower and slower until he was right next to me. I suddenly felt something inside say, _you know you like him. He must like you back, but we can figure that out later_.

"So, what are your powers?" he asked.

"I can become invisible and hypnotize people." I answered. He stared into my eyes and noticed that he began to breakout in a blush. It took all my will not to blush as well.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Oh um, yeah. Why?" he looked away quick.

"Well, for starters, your face is a pretty shade of scarlet." Pointed out and touched he cheek. It was very hot. When I suddenly noticed what I was doing, I pulled my hand away and blushed as well.

We had gotten to the bay area when Beast Boy turned to me.

"When I transform get on my back. I can fly us across the bay." He said and changed into a pterodactyl. I shrugged and climbed onto his back. I held on tightly and we took off. I loved the view of the city from the sky. It had to have been the most beautiful thing I have seen since chocolate. We landed and I quickly got off of him and smiled. The rest of the Titans were inside already so we ran in.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I was in aw at the sight.

"Wow. Nice place!" I said, trying to soak in as much of the place as possible.

"Glad that you feel comfortable her." Beast Boy said, before Robin could get out the words.

Beast Boy sat down, beckoning me to join him. I walk over to the couch and sat next to him. I scooted over a bit so that our arms were touching and glanced at his face. He was, dare I say it, cute beyond belief. I stared down at the floor, so I'd have a reason to look away for a moment.

"So do you guys ever have anything to do here?" I said when I looked up.

"Two words. Video Games!" yelled Cyborg, taking out a Gamestation 2. I gazed in wonder. "You do know how to play games right?"

"Of course!" I answered. "I always went down to a video game shop and I'd play Mega Monkeys 4 for hours!"

"Your going down!" he said getting right into my face.

"No! The only place I'm going in to that winners place!" I yelled back. We both gave each other competitive stares before we jumped right into the game. Beast Boy watched as I kicked Cyborg's tin can. I won three times before we decided to take a break.

We walked over to the table where Starfire and Robin were cooking for us. They sat the food on the table and then sat down themselves. Raven was getting tea to drink, and then joined the rest of us.

"It looks delicious." I commented to Robin and Starfire.

"Thank you." Robin smiled and took some food of his own. Starfire nodded and shoveled something that I knew was probably alien cuisine. I chose to steer clear of that stuff and took some of the harmless food Robin had whipped up. I ate slowly savoring every bite. I had soon finished and asked robin where I'd be staying the night.

Robin took me up a flight of stairs to a room that was painted with gold and navy blue. The window showed the sun setting and a bed with a black bedspread.

"It is beautiful." I told Robin. With a smile he left. I sat on the bed and laid down. I shut my eyes when there was a sudden knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see Beast Boy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered and he followed me over to my bed.

"Nice place." He stared at me straight in the eyes. I nodded and tried to hold back a blush. I could not think of anything to say at all.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm a bit nervous." I answered. I could not think of anything to say.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Something."

"You have a reason. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'd feel stupid." I got up and walked to a little table in the middle of the room. Beast Boy followed me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can trust me with anything." He said. He took my hands and stared at me. "I promise."

"No." I said and turned myself invisible and walked to the other side of the room. He kept looking, but eventually gave up. I sighed and walked to my bed when he left, feeling quite stupid.

**I think I rushed this chapter but anyways R&R**


	2. A Little Closer

**Chapter 2: A Little Closer**

It was 6 o'clock on the dot. I had been in my room for more that 2 hours, but I just sat on my bed, thinking about what I had said to Beast Boy. My heat sunk, knowing he probably hated me for going invisible on him like that. I didn't want to think about it, but when I blinked, I saw him, just giving me a nasty look.

I decided to leave my room and apologize to him for that. I stepped into the hall and walk down to the main room. The Titans were sitting on the couch as Beast Boy popped a movie into the TV.

"Hey, Kelly!" Beast Boy greeted me. "You want to watch a horror movie with us?"

"Sure." I said and walked to the couch. I took a seat next to Beast Boy. "What are we watching?"

"Wicked Scary 2." He answered simply. He took the remote and turned it on without any other words. The movie started out slowly and I noticed that Beast Boy had put his arm around my neck. I felt a bit too comfortable and laid my head down on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

As the movie intensified, I gripped his hand, without any sense of what I was doing. He did not pull away from me at all. By the end of the movie, my arms were around him. The lights came back on and I looked at everyone. Starfire was holding onto Robin, Raven was read a book and Cyborg was totally freaked out. When I got my sense back I noticed that I was hugging him. I quickly pulled my hands back with a blush.

"That was too scary!" Starfire said, taking her hands off Robin.

"Too very." I added in, trying to hide my blush. We all began to giggle at ourselves. I was mostly embarrassed. I never felt the way I did. It was too strange. Everyone began to get up and leave so I followed. I got to my room before I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Beast Boy. Who else?

"Why are following me?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, about turn away.

"No. Come in." We walked into my room and sat on my bed. I pushed a lock of hair from my face before saying anything.

"I'm sorry about before and the movie and-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Before, I should be sorry. I am the one who pressured you to become invisible. And the movie, don't worry. It was scary so I don't blame you." He reassured me. He put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a nice smile. I my hand over his and felt a lump in my throat. I was become scared for some reason. Do I need my reasons to feel scared? I felt a tear rolled down my face. When he noticed that, he wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked in deep concern. I wiped my eyes and turned away.

"I don't know anymore." I whispered. I turned back to him as he laid me down on his chest. I took a breath and felt more tears fall from my face. I stared up at his eyes and just stared at him. I soon began to fall asleep, but he moved over to the edge of the bed, and helped me to get under the covers. I was asleep before I knew it.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The next morning I woke up to Beast Boy, just sleeping. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom and started a shower. I stripped myself of my clothes and got in. I started to think. I could not remember why I was in bed with him. But I didn't care. I took a long shower, getting all of the dirt, grease and everything else off of me.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body, letting my hair drip and air dry. I walked to a pile on the table and read the note.

Thought you could use some new clothes 

_-Beast Boy_

"Thanks BB." I said to myself. I took the clothes into the bathroom and began to dry my hair. I looked at the clothes he had brought me. A blue tank top with a pair of jean shorts. I took my boots and cleaned them off and unwrapped my towel. I put on my clothes and boots and walked out of my room and down the hall.

"Nice clothes." Robin complemented me as I walked into the main room. I went to the fridge and go myself an apple and started to eat. I sat on the couch and before to long, who else, but Beast Boy walked in and sat beside me. He gave me a look that scared me for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled at me. "I didn't mean to!"

"What?" I asked pushing him off of me.

"For…last night." He whispered to make sure that Robin could not here.

"Oh, that." I smiled. "I didn't mind it."

"You don't mind that we slept together." He asked as a blush began to turn him scarlet.

"No. Not at all. If you don't mind me asking, why did you do that?" I asked and took his hand.

"I don't know."

"Could give me a better excuse."

"Only if you give me one."

"I will later. Come by later maybe." I walked up to my room.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I stared at the ceiling, thinking again. Now I'd have to think up a good excuse to tell Beast Boy. My heart was totally pounding in my head. How will I tell him why I have been nervous and scared and sad? What was I going to say?

"I'll just tell him about having a crush on him. I mean he may actually not." I told myself.

I waited until I heard a knock.

"Come in." I yelled and Beast Boy walked into the room.

"So. About that excuse." He said and sat next to me.

"You first." I insisted.

"Ok." He began. But nothing came out. Same with me. I guess it was going to take a while.

**Short Chapter. R&R**


End file.
